1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with a firecracker construction which employs a relatively small firecracker to produce a disproportionately loud report without increasing the explosive content of the charge, so that children and other users experience a louder explosion without the need for handling dangerous quantities of explosive. Advantageously, the firecracker is safer and causes fewer injuries than firecrackers of similar size and loudness of report. Moreover, the firecracker construction of the invention is even safer than standard small firecrackers in that it employs a green safety fuse not customarily required for such smaller explosive compositions.
More particularly, it is concerned with a firecracker having a safety fuse, which is mounted within a larger casing so that the fuse projects outwardly. Except for the projecting portion of the fuse, the firecracker is completely surrounded by a solid, noncombustible material. Lighting the fuse results in an explosion of the firecracker accompanied by production of an enhanced report and disintegration of the surrounding solid material into a powdered form.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of explosive devices have been proposed in the past which enclose a relatively small firecracker-type device or charge within an enlarged outer housing. Generally these devices do not completely surround the smaller firecracker or charge with noncombustible material. Certain of these devices mount the smaller firecracker within an otherwise empty larger barrel in order to direct the exploding charge or to facilitate handling. Others partially surround the smaller firecracker with noncombustible material with at least one end of the charge remaining in contact with the end of the enlarged barrel. However, none of the related devices completely surround all but a portion of the projecting fuse of the smaller firecracker with a solid, noncombustible material of sufficient strength to cause substantially increased compression of the exploding gases, thereby employing a relatively safer, smaller firecracker to create a louder sound.